Todo es mejor con Arjona
by nenaGDleone
Summary: 16 songfics de MinatoxKushina en diferentes situaciones inspiradas por las canciones de Ricardo Arjona  pesimo summary pero espero que les guste, entren y lean plis
1. Chapter 1

Esta pareja en lo personnal me gusta mucho por ello decidi hacer un fic de ellos

como se tratan de cancines de Ricardo Arjona se vera un mayor protagonismo de Minato por ser el hombre, pero tratare de arreglarmelas para hacer lo mas equitativo posible y espero que los fans de Naruto y Ricardo Arjona les guste

comenten n.n Todavia soy principiante en esto

* * *

**De Vez en Mes**

Jiraya saltaba entre los techos de Konoha con rumbo hacia la torre del Hokage, para irrumpir las responsabilidades de su Alumno estrella, como acostumbraba, cada que no tenia misiones o se encontraba escribiendo algún libro en sus viajes. Pero cuando entro a la oficina, por la ventana claro está, lo que más le sorprendió no fue el hecho de que Minato no le gritara a la primera por olvidar entrar por la puerta o las enormes columnas de papeles aun sin terminar, sino la cara de preocupación que el rubio tenía en el rostro, mientras su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el escritorio.

- Minato, muchacho ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan deprimido?- pregunto el sennin mientras se acercaba al muchacho a paso ligero

-ah, Jiraya- sensei, no lo había visto – contesto cabizbajo Minato

- pues claro que no me notaste, con la cara de zombi que te cargas – mientras trataba de enderezar a Minato sin ningún éxito.

- es que hay problemas- contesto Minato mientras tomaba una posición más formal -¿con la aldea?- pregunto preocupado Jiraya.

– no, con Kushina– el Cuarto Hokage volvió a tumbarse sobres su silla mientras se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos.

_De vez en mes te haces artista,_

_Dejando un cuadro impresionista,_

_Debajo, del edredón._

- ya veo, pero ustedes siempre se han llevado bien ¿cuál es el problema como para que estés así? – volvió a cuestionar el viejo senin porque para que Minato se trastornase así debía ser algo grave

- es que ella quiere un.. –Minato no pudo continuar porque el rubor de sus mejillas se lo impido; pero enseguida tomo valor – ella quiere tengamos un bebe- termino lo mas firme que pudo aunque un pequeño temblor en su voz era evidente

- ¡¿Qué? ¿eso es todo? Pensé que sería algo peor, si hacer un bebe no es nada difícil - dijo decepcionado el anciano mientras se tumbaba en el sillón.

- si, lo sé pero ya llevamos cuatro meses intentándolo y nada – dijo el Hokage mientras se tumbaba al lado de su maestro- y lo peor es que cada vez que llagan "_eso días" _ se pone furiosa con migo y me echa la culpa de todo – termino de hablar mientras se hundía mas en el sofá.

_De vez en mes con tu acuarela,_

_Pitas jirones de ciruelas,_

_Que van a dar hasta el colchon_

- sabes, entre más deseas algo, es más difícil encontrarlo. No deben forzar las cosas, es mejor que se lo tomen con calma – dijo muy convencido el ero-sennin y Minato tuvo que reconocer que cuando su sensei se pone serio, llega a ser muy sabio y elocuente – aunque si aun así no hay resultados yo te puedo dar un par de consejos como tu maestro que soy jajajaja- lástima que no podía mantener su seriedad por mas de dos minutos pero aun así era agradable conversar con alguien y sacarse ese lio de la cabeza.

_Si es natural cuando eres dama,_

_Que pintes rosas en la cama,_

_Una vez de vez en mes._

_De vez en mes un detergente,_

_Sé roba el arte intermitente,_

_De tu vientre y su creación  
_

Minato esperaba que su maestro tuviese razón en lo que decía porque ya no podía soportar esta situación por más tiempo, le era muy difícil ver a Kushina nerviosa todo un mes para que en un par de días termine llorando, cuando el tiempo de "_esos dias_" llegaba. Era una constante espera qué siempre terminaba en decepción para ambos. Además que cada fracaso los acercaba más a la idea de que tal vez nunca tendrían la oportunidad de sentir el amor paternal y ello le aterraba más de lo que quisiera aceptar, no por él, sino por ella, por Kushia. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si supiera que nunca podría ser madre? Seguramente eso la destrozaría y a él junto con ella; porque para Minato la infelicidad de Kushina era la suya propia, por ello prefería descartar esa idea, como si se tratase de una posibilidad muy lejana.

_De vez en mes,_

_La cigüeña se suicida,_

_Y ahí estás tú tan deprimida,_

_Buscándole una explicación_

_De vez en mes,_

_El cielo te roba el milagro,_

_El tiempo te hace un calendario,_

_De una vez, de vez en mes._

Otra cosa que le incomodaba de vez en mes era, como se distorsionaba la personalidad de su esposa, se le ocurrían todo tipo de cosas extrañas, sus cambios de humor (ya habituales) se descontrolaban al máximo de tal forma que ni siquiera el tan calmado como era podía entenderla. Las cosa que normalmente nunca se le pasarían por la cabeza a Kushina, en aquellos días salían a flote, como cuando le pido a Minato que dejara de comer por tres días porque pensó que el ayuno le serviría para concebir un bebe más sano; en un principio Minato trato de negarse pero, justo cuando iba a mencionarlo, Kushina comenzó a llorar mientras le reprochaba que él no quería tener un hijo con ella, que seguramente la engañaba con otra mujer y comenzó una lluvia de nombres donde figuraban Tsunade – sama, Mikoto Uchiha e incluso Karura la esposa del Kazekage; asi que Minato no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la dichosa "dieta" para calmar el drama de su amada esposa. Sobra mencionar que eso tampoco funciono y otra vez del punto de partida.

_De vez en mes,_

_Tú me propones huelga de hambre,_

_Yo algo de imaginación._

_De vez en mes la luna nueva,_

_Viene a quitar lo que renueva,_

_Y a colocar otra ilusión._

Las ocurrencias de Kushina no eran nada comparado con su humor. Minato no sabía si irse o quedarse, porque ella parecía querer estar sola pero en cuanto trataba de darle su espacio ella se ponía furiosa mientras le gritaba que era un insensible con ella, pero al mismo tiempo cuando trataba de ser cariñoso ella lo rechazaba por "pesado" sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Sus problemas hormonales eran serios y muy volubles, con gritos por aquí y por allá, también sus constantes caprichos los cuales no podía darse el lujo de ignorar porque ella era capaz de darle castigos que no le desearía ni a los propios traidores de la aldea, como cuando le pidió la fruta de un árbol sagrado propiedad de los Uchiha únicamente porque no le agradaba el líder del clan Fugaku o como ella lo llamaba Fu-baka, pero cuando Minato se negó a traerle o más bien robar la fruta porque era una grave falta de respeto a uno de los clanes más antiguos de la historia de la aldea de Konoha, Kushina hizo que todos en la aldea y sus alrededores creyeran que Minato le había sido infiel con la esposa del Kazekage mientras ella era una víctima, para desgracia de Minato todos le creyeron e incluso no perdían oportunidad para expresar su desprecio a él, para colmo Kushina le scribio una carta al Kazakage donde le dijo que todo era una broma para mí por el día de los inocentes y lo convenció para que le siguiera el juego, Minato paso de ser un Hokage respetado a un sucio infiel, hasta que se dio por vencido y robo la dichosa fruta; gracias a Kami las cosas no llegaron a mayores y Kushina convenció a todos de que era una broma. Esa experiencia fue suficiente para que el rubio entendiera que no debía contradecir a Kushina en "esos días" porque lo pagaría caro y aunque esta podría ser la peor parte del matrimonio bien valía la pena, sentía que eran esos momentos cuando su amor por Kushina no solo se reforzaba sino que crecía cada vez más a pesar de todos lo defectos y contratiempos. Porque si hay alguien a quien Minato nunca podría odiar, era Kushina Uzumaki.

_De vez en mes no hay quien te aguante,_

_Y es tu pecado estar distante,_

_Y otro peor quedarme ahí._

_Y aunque hay receso obligatorio,_

_Y el cielo se hace un purgatorio,_

_Te amo más, de vez en mes._

Tras una larga caminata Minato por fin llego a su casa; cuando entro en su hogar se sorprendió de no encontrar a su mujer en la cocina o en la sala viendo tv, lo que usualmente hace cuando pelean mientras ella está el "esos días" tal y como había sucedió esa mañana antes de irse a cumplir con su deber de Hokage. Subió a su habitación, fue ahí donde la encontró, dormida y tranquila _por ahora_ pensó mientras recordaba que las siestas de Kushina en esas circunstancias siempre terminaban igual; despertaría de mal humor, gritando, mientras le daba todas las culpas a él por cualquier cosa que le viniese a su pequeña cabecita pelirroja per, aun de saber todas las que se le armarían cuando ella despertase y en los días siguientes, Minato no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la arropaba mirándola dormir plácidamente . Volteo a ver el calendario en la pared marcado con rojo en la fecha del día _y volvemos a empezar_ pensó mientras besaba la frente de su esposa y se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta – que descanses Kushina- se despido apagando la luces de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_De vez en mes,_

_Tu vientre ensaya para cuna,_

_Tu humor depende de la luna,_

_Y yo te quiero un poco más._

_De vez en mes,_

_A ti te da por tomar siestas,_

_A tus hormonas por las fiestas,_

_Y el culpable siempre yo._

Como Jiraya les había aconsejado Minato y Kushina se tomaron las cosa con calma y trataron de no forzar el asunto del bebe aunque Minato continuaba lidiando con los problemas femeninos de Kushia ya no se sentía tan presionado como antes, incluso ya llevaban casi tres meses sin pensar en el asunto del bebe, no importaba si tardaba meses o años en llegar él sabría ser paciente por lo que no tenia ninguna prisa y realmente disfrutaba la vida con Kushina tal como estaba en ese momento aun sin bebe.

_De vez en mes,_

_No hay más reloj que el de tu cuerpo,_

_No hay más luz que la que das,_

_De vez en mes._

Minato estaba terminando unos pales de su oficina cuando oyó un par de golpes en la puerta, se preguntaba de quien se trataba pero decido no pensarlo mucho

- adelante- dijo mientras ordenaba los papeles recién terminados, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando se percato de quien era la persona en su oficina – Kushina , ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso

- hola Mina- chan, vine a decirte algo, no podía esperar para contártelo- saludo animada Kushina mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su esposo – no sabía cómo contártelo pero decidí mejor ser directa – dijo tranquilamente mientras Minato solo respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza – ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! – grito alegre Kushina mientras veía como su esposo se ponía pálido y luego se desmayaba.

-¡MINATO! ¿estás bien? –Kushina alarmada comenzó a zarandeaba a su esposo de una manera no muy delicada aunque parecía inútil

Minato, aun inconsciente, sabía que aquellos momentos "_de vez en mes_" se irían para dar paso a nuevas sorpresas en los siguientes nueve meses; no sabía si estaba listo para cuidar de una jinchuriki, voluble-bipolar embarazada con súper hiperactividad o para ser padre; lo único que sabía en ese instante era que Jiraya- sensei tenía razón, las cosas más grandes llegan cuando menos te las esperas.


	2. El Demonio en Casa

La verdad no me gusto tanto como el anterion pero bueno

Gracias por sus comentarios. Trate de arreglar la historia sin poner la cancion asi que espero que les guste. Si escuchan la cancion seguro que le captan más la idea a la histora

* * *

**El Demonio en Casa**

Minato se encontraba sentado en una bar de la aldea mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos durante un buen rato. Ademas que se libraba de sus "presiones" en casa.

- ¡hey Minato! cuéntanos, ¿cómo es tu vida de casado?- pregunto serio Fugaku mientras daba un trago a su vaso. Minato trato de dar vuelta al tema pero justo cuando iba a hablar alguien se le adelanto.

- vamos muchacho, cuéntanos, después de todo te costó mucho conquistar a Uzumaki ¿no?- alentó su maestro que se veía muy alegre ese día.

Minato se la pensó antes de contestar tomando como primera opción desviar el tema pero, tal vez era mejor que se desahogara de algunas cosas que a veces le rondaban la cabeza de los pormenores de su matrimonio.

- bueno en general está bien pero a veces Kushina toma ciertas actitudes un poco mmm .. bueno – dijo tratando de darse a entender con sus compañeros y al parecer así fue porque todos asintieron para que continuara – si alguien de su familia viene de visita, no me deja salir ni aunque la cuarta guerra ninja diera comienzo - termino de hablar mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso

- eso no parece tan grave – tomo parte de la conversación Hiashi Hyuga

- eso no es todo – continuo Minato – yo tengo que hacer la limpieza, encargarme de la cocina, la ropa, las compras, se adueño de todo incluso del control de mi televisor y para colmo me manda a comprar sus productos femeninos a la tienda. Dice cuando se hace, dicta como se hace y a la hora que le convenga. En una ocasión me obligo a probarme un vestido solo para "poder mirarlo con mejor perspectiva" lo peor de todo es que me tomo una foto y luego se enojo porque según ella se me veía mejor a mi- Minato no podía reprimir la vergüenza que sentía al revivir aquella horrenda situación.

- valla eres un esclavo en tu propia casa – ahora el que tomo la palabra fue Hizashi mientras que todos lo demás asentían el mismo tiempo con caras sorprendidas

- eso en cuanto a la casa, pero ni hablar de afuera. Mi libertad bosteza pues la generala me prohibió salir. Hoy pido permiso, mientras limpio el piso, para invitar un amigo. Cada vez que salgo me bombardea de preguntas y cuando puede a veces hasta me sigue con tal de vigilarme a donde voy y con quien, especialmente esto último, porque otra cosa que agregar son sus celos – continuaba hablando deseperado por su situación pero sin perder la calma tan característica en el rubio

- eso es razonable, no por nada eras el soltero más cotizado de la aldea o incluso del mundo ninja – exagero Jiraya mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de su alumno – bueno despues de mi claro esta jajajajaja – continuo bebiendo el sennin mientras reía como loco.

- eso puede ser aceptable hasta cierto punto, pero en el caso de Kushina es una exageración. Ya cambio el numero de casa para que ninguna de esas mujeres "desconocidas" nunca llamen mas y me puso un celular y ella guarda la clave para mi buzón.

- jajajajajajajaja, no me lo puedo creer – era extraño mirar a todo ellos reír para lo serios que eran usualmente, exceptuando al viejo sennin, y ello hizo pensar a Minato que su situación era realmente lamentable, tal vez, para ellos – tranquilo Minato eso solo dice que le preocupas mucho y que te quiere tanto como para no permitir que alguien te arrebate de su lado – comento el Uchiha recobrando la compostura.

- si lo sé – respondió seguro Minato – pero a veces me desespera la situación. Desde que empezó con las dietas no se encuentra nada en el congelador, ella lleva seis kilos de más y yo le he abierto tres huecos al cinturón. Y del clóset ni entrar en detalles, que es campo minado a lo konoha versus la aldea oculta entre las nubes, entre blusas y bisutería ya no tengo espacio para un calcetín – finalizo Minato mientras recargaba su cabeza hacia tras

- entonces ¿eso significa que te arrepientes de haberte cadaso con Kushina? – pregunto serio el jefe del clan Hyuga

- por supuesto que no, nunca me arrepentiré de ello - la respuesta de Minato fue tan rápida y segura que no dejaba lugar a dudas – sin importar que mi vida pueda parecer un infierno yo soy feliz en el. Kushina es lo que más amo y aunque sea difícil vivir con ella – Minato dio una pausa para der un suspiro – vivir sin ella sería imposible, por ello todo esto vale la pena con tal de que siga a mi lado por siempre; pienso que es un precio muy pequeño por toda una vida de felicidad – en ese instante la sonrisa que el Hokage tenía en el rostro les parecía la más sincera que le habían visto en su vida.

- bueno pienso que es hora de irnos, sino tu sargento se va a preocupar – dijo Hizashi mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- tienes razón, nos vemos después – se despidió Minato mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Minato salió a prisa del y camino un par de calles hasta que llegados a un puesto de ramen, ya muy conocido para el, entonces giro la cabeza a ambos lado hasta que finalmente dio una vuelta sobre sus talones.

- ya puedes salir Kushina, se perfectamente que estas ahí – grito el rubi hacia la nada cuando inmediatamente de un poste cercano salió una pequeña figura pelirroja

- ¿hace cuanto te diste cuenta? – pregunto la kunoichi con el seño fruncido mientras se acercaba a su sonriente esposo

- desde que salí de casa – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros – ¿te agrado lo que escuchaste?- fue ahora él quien se acerco a Kushina para quedar frente a frente

- yo no soy tan terrible – la pelirroja hizo un puchero tras el comentario, que a Minato le pareció adorable

- ¿de verdad? Entonces lo siento – el rubio se acerco para darle un abrazo a su adorable esposa

- solo por exagerar, cuando lleguemos a casa te toca limpiar a el baño – ordeno Kushina mientras se dirigía al puesto de comida dispuesta a saciar su hambre

- sí, está bien me lo merezco jejeje – rio nervioso mientras seguía de cerca a su sargento y pensaba el lindo castigo que le esperaba en su hogar

- ¡hey, Minato! – lo llamo Kushina, el enseguida salió de sus pensamiento y levanto la cabeza -¿sí, que sucede? – pregunto curioso el rubio Hokage, pero se sorprendió al ver como su esposa lo jalaba del cuello para besarlo, mientras se colgaba de el – te amo – susurro mientras separaba un poco sus labios para luego besar nuevamente a Minato con más pasión aun tras aquellas cariñosas palabras, sin darle oportunidad a el de hablar; pero un hubo necesidad de decir una sola palabra porque mientras correspondía el beso le dejo muy en claro a su esposa cual era se respuesta. _Yo también te amo, Kushina_.


	3. Vientre de Cuna

Aqui otra gran cancion de Ricardo Arjona, la siguiente le toca a Kushina ser nuestra total protagonista

saludos y gracias por sus reviews, no soy muy buena pero se agradece

Recuerden si pueden escuchar la cancion para entender mejor la historia, creo

* * *

**Vientre de Cuna**

En un pequeño departamento de la aldea de Konoha un joven rubio empezaba a salir de su ensoñación mientras giraba su mirada para posicionarla en la pequeña cabecita roja de alado. A Minato le gustaba mirar a Kushina mientras dormía; en especial ahora que bajo la sabana notaba un pequeño bultito, que viene a recordarle que de una nueva vida será responsable de criar y amar. La idea de ser padre le agrada y mucho más si la madre del pequeño era Kushina, porque sin hacer alusión a la fortuna aquella noche de luna su vientre se hizo cuna y para él fue una sorpresa realmente inesperada. A él Kushina le había gustado siempre pero ahora, de alguna forma, le gustaba mucho más aunque ella siempre estaba quejándose de su "redonda" apariencia pero para el cada día que pasaba ella se ponía mucho más hermosa.

- Kushina, levántate ya es tarde - susurro Minato a su esposa mientras la movía suavemente para despertarla

- solo diez minutos más, Mina – chan – suplico la kunoichi mientras se tapaba completamente por la sabana y se acurrucaba al cuerpo de su esposo en busca de calor

- anda, que hoy es mi día libre, así que puedo estar todo el tiempo contigo – dijo el Hokage que le dedicaba una sonrisa a su voluble esposa. Pero en cuanto Kushina escucho atentamente las palabras de Minato se levanto de un salto

- ¿de verdad Mina - chan? ¿te vas a quedar con migo hoy? ¿No tienes ningún asunto importante de Hokage que atender o algo así?- empezó a llenarse de preguntas, como si fuera una niña que tenía miedo que le quitaran un juguete que le acaban de regalar

- no, hoy todo mi tiempo lo reserve para estar contigo, así que levántate para que te consienta – Minato beso la frente de Kushina y enseguida se levanto de la cama – ¿quieres que te prepare el baño? –pregunto mientras se acercaba al mismo.

- solo si te bañas con migo, hace mucho que no tomamos un baño junto – contesto feliz la pelirroja al tiempo que se levantaba con dificultad de la cama

- ok, solo espero que el espacio sea suficiente en la tina jajaja- Minato se apresuro a prepara el baño y enseguida Kushina se introdujo en el aromático liquido y enseguida Minato la imito.

A pesar de estar en la misma tina con su hermosa esposa sin ropa, Minato pensó que ese momento, más que presentar algún sentimiento erótico o lujurioso, era un gesto lleno de inocencia y calidez; le transmitía una ternura enorme ver a Kushina jugar con las burbujas de la bañera, como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa que hubiera sobre la tierra no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de los años y lo cambios exteriores que la pelirroja muy en el fondo seguía siendo la niña de la que se había enamorado, tal vez, desde la primera vez que la vio en la academia ninja. Tan inocente e inconsciente de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, tanto lo bueno como lo malo y alguna veces Minato tenía ganas de encerrarla en una burbuja, donde la crueldad del mundo no pudiese dañarla, pero él sabía que no podía protegerla de crecer pero, al menos, si podía protegerla a ella y a su bebe de cualquier peligro aun a costa de su vida.

- Mina – chan, ¿me ayudas a lavarme el pelo? – pregunto Kushina mientras se acercaba a su esposo

- claro, me encanta tocar tu hermoso cabello – contesto sonriente el rubio.

- ¡pero qué dices! Si es horrible, lo odio – alego la joven embarazada – pero bueno, si a ti te gusta esta bien, tratare que me guste también – Minato sonrió mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

El baño transcurrió muy bien incluso Minato le dio un masaje en los pies a Kushina, porque los tena muy hinchados, también masajeo su vientre y sintió las fuertes patadas de su retoño para ellos fue un momento maravilloso y ninguno deseaba que terminara. Después del baño Minato decidió hacer el desayuno para su linda pelirroja pero se encontró con que había muy poco en la nevera así que no le quedo más remedio que ir a la tienda a comprar pero justo cuando iba saliendo Kushina bajo por las escaleras

-¿A dónde vas Mina -chan? Pensé que no tenías trabajo – pregunto intrigada Kushina

- no voy al trabajo sino a la tienda, no hay nada para comer – contesto el rubio mientras se ponía los zapatos para salir

- déjame acompañarte, si me quedo me aburriré - suplico la pelirroja mientras se acerca a el

- bien, pero si te cansas dime y yo te cargo – acepto Minato resignado, no le convenía contradecir a su mujer, al menos no hoy

- nunca, ni aun que me canse, no te permito cargarme, yo puedo sola con migo misma – contesto orgullosa la Uzumaki mientras se ponía los zapatos. Minato suspiro ella nunca cambiaria.

Caminaron un largo tramo hasta poder llegar a la tienda. Cuando entraron Kushina pudo notar que todos se les quedaban mirando o más bien a Minato, quien, al parecer no se había percatado de ello. Kushina odiaba que otras mujeres mirasen a Minato con dobles intenciones, así que opto por una lucha silenciosa y simplemente se le colgó del brazo a su apuesto esposo.

- ¿sucede algo Kushina? – pregunto el rubio confundido por la repentina acción de su esposa

- no, nada, solo estoy feliz de que estés conmigo hoy, es muy triste para una mujer embarazada venir de compras sola ¿sabes? Por eso no acostumbro venir mucho – respondió con una enorme sonrisa la kunoichi del remolino

- no te preocupes, tratare de pasar más tiempo contigo, lo prometo – Minato paso su brazo alrededor de su esposa mientras besaba sus labios, esto provoco que la cara de Kushina se pusiera del color de su cabello, porque no estaba acostumbrada a dar sus demostraciones de cariño en lugares públicos, pero aun así correspondió vehemente a su rubio Hokage

Empezaron a ubicar todo lo que necesitaban e incluso uno que otro antojo para la embarazada, entonces Minato se detuvo por un segundo para observar a su esposan mientras escogía lo abarrotes y pensó que aquella era otra imagen de Kushina que siempre le habían gustado; mientras tomaba uno que no le gustaba, lo miraba con indiferencia y los que le agradaban, fruncía el seño. Así era Kushina y así la amaba.

De regreso a casa pudieron hablar un poco mientras Kushina degustaba un helado de fresa. Al llegar a casa acomodaron sus compras y se dirigieron a la cocina donde Minato comenzó su tarea mientras su linda esposa lo observaba atentamente como si fuese lo más interesante que hubiese visto nunca.

- ¿Qué vas a preparar Minato? – pregunto curiosa la pelirroja mientras ponía su cara entre las manos y sus codos sobre la mesa

-obvio que ramen o ¿acaso comes otra cosa? – pregunto con sarcasmo Namikaze mientras vertía lo ingredientes en una olla con agua

- te quiero Minato ¿tú me quieres? – volvió a cuestionar Kushina con sus ojos clavados en él

- no te quiero – respondió firme, pero justo cuando su esposa iba a abrir la boca para replicar, Minato continuo – yo te amo

-no me espantes - dijo Kushina exasperada – entonces te gusto –Minato solo asintió a modo de respuesta mientras continuaba dando vueltas al recipiente sobre la estufa - dime ¿cuándo te gusto más?

Aquella pregunta desubico un poco a Minato puesto que no se lo esperaba pero entonces se puso a pensar

- mmm, no lo sé son muchas cosas – dijo el Hokage encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿como por ejemplo?- continuo dando lucha la pelirroja impulsada tal vez por su curiosidad o las hormonas del embarazo quien lo sabe pero aun así no se rendía hasta saber

- me gusta cuando te enojas conmigo pero aun así finges estar feliz delante de los demás, cuando estas triste pero permaneces fuerte sin derramar una sola lagrima, me gusta mirarte mientras duermes, que cuando cocinas te pones tan seria como cuando vas de misión rango s, me encantan tus ojos porque atreves de ellos te conozco más, adoro tu cabello porque gracias a él pude salvarte, me gusta verte de perfil porque es un reflejo del amor que nos tenemos – Minato trato de decir esto lo más suave que pudo para no exaltar a su esposa pero recordó lo más importante que le gustaba de ella –pero más me vas a gustar cuando alguien te llame "mamá", estoy seguro

Kushina no pudo controlar sus sentimientos, así que se apresuro a abrazar su hermoso esposo por la espalda evitando darle a ver su cara totalmente roja

- tú también me gustaras más cuando alguien te diga "papá"- dijo con su cara clavada en su espalda

- gracias, pero ya es hora de comer, no quiero hacer esperar a ese "alguien" – contesto Minato mientras se daba vuelta para abrazar a su esposa y darle un tierno beso

La tarde paso muy bien para la pareja hasta que a Kushina le llego el sueño y Minato tuvo que subirla en sus brazos hasta la habitación. La recostó con delicadeza mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama para poder contemplarla mejor; paso su mano por su frente, en sus mejillas, su cuello hasta que llego al vientre abultado de su amada esposa

- desearía que te quedaras ahí mucho más tiempo para seguir viendo a tu madre tan linda – susurro el rubio a su futuro hijo – pero también estoy impaciente para ver lo lindos que se verán los dos juntos; descansa hijo y tu también Kushina – beso el vientre de Kushina y luego sus labios para después salir de la habitación con una gran sonrisa.


	4. Te Guste o No

Siento que aqui me desvie un poco de la cancion pero no esta mal

No pude actualizar ñpot unos pendientes de la escuela pero me esforze

Escuchen la cancion para que me comente que tal

disfruten

* * *

**Te Guste o No**

Kushina sabía que era ahora o nunca ya que, no todos los días tienes a lado al hombre del que estas perdidamente enamorada en secreto. Era muy difícil creer que, Uzumaki Kushina estuviera enamorda, incluso para ella misma, para hacer mas irónico el asunto se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Minato Namikaze, el chico más codiciado de TODO el mundo ninja, aquel del cual Kushina había jurado que nunca, jamás de los jamases, imposiblemente se enamoraría; pero bueno ya no había más que hacer, aquello lo había dicho antes de que Minato la salvara de las garras de la muerte y no pudo resistirse a algo que tal vez hacia mucho había empezado a sentir pero que, por orgullo, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Desde aquel día no se habían vuelto a hablar más allá de lo rotundamente necesario, en misiones o reuniones de amigos, y ahora se presentaba la oportunidad de entablar conversación y ella se quedaba callada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo "que patético" pensó Kushina mientras se sentía el ser mas diminuto del mundo pero en ese instante se armo de valor y le llego una idea de empezar la conversación.

- ¿Qué hora tienes? - pregunto la Kunoichi para entablar conversación

- son, cuarto para las dos – respondió el rubio sin prestar mucha intención, sin embargo en el caso de Kushina, puso total atención a las palabras del joven, palabra por palabra, letra por letra, porque cuando escucho su voz Kushina solo estaba segura de una cosa, que Dios SI existe, y que probablemente la amaba

- ¡Güero, yo te encuero! - grito en la esquina una mujer castaña, Minato ignoro el comentario con una cara de fastidio, como de quien ya está bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos; mientras Kushina encaro a la atrevida mujer aunque a decir verdad, admiro su observación y estaba muy de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿te ayudo con los papeles? – pregunto animada Kushina

- no – respondió simple y cortante el futuro Hokage

-¿puedo acompañarte?- pregunto mientras la pelirroja lo miraba de soslayo

- no – sin voltear repitió la misma única palabra, con el mismo tono indiferente

Ante la ausencia de un buen comentario a Kushina se le ocurrió utilizar el mismo método de la castaña para atraer la atención de su rubio amor platónico

- ¿sabes? Me gustas.. para yerno de mamá – dijo sonriendo mientras el joven la volteaba a ver con una cara de sorpresa, seguramente aquello era algo que no había oído antes, muy nuevo para el.

- tú estás loca, lárgate – respondió mientras caminaba acelerando el paso, hacia lo que era la oficina del Hokage

Kushuina siguió a Minato de forma casual, mientras que, de tanto en tanto, el la volteaba a mirar para asegurarse decepcionado; siete cuadras lo siguió hasta que llego a la puerta de la torre, entonces se le ocurrió otra idea, se separo del rubio y tomo otra puerta. Minato se sintió aliviado de perder a aquella acosadora en potencia, pero justo cuando llego al cuarto piso se encontró con ella otra vez recargada en la parte superior de las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hola, otra vez – saludo Kushia agitando la mano, Minato le sonrió y el flechazo hirió esta vez, ante la ausencia de un buen comentario la Uzumaki dijo – ¿sabes? También me gustas para cuñado de mi hermana –

Minato continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta donde ella se encontraba, cuando paso a su lado volteo su rostro sonriente – tú estás loca, sigueme – Minato continuo caminando por el pasillo al igual que Kushia, porque aquellas palabras era todo lo que necesitaba oír para continuar con su intento; porque ella sabía que ya no había vuelta de hoja, ahí empezaba una historia, su historia, le guste o no.

- me dicen muchas cosas extrañas, pero hasta ahora tú has sido la más rara – se expreso Minato conteniendo una risita

- a ¿si? ¿Te han dichi que tu mamá ha de ser repostera?- pregunto la Kunoichi remolino, Minato, por otro lado solo levanto una ceja confuso - por que hace cada bomboncito – continuo descara mientras miraba al rubio ponerse rojo como su cabello

- no, ese es nuevo – respondió apenado y sonrojado

- por cierto Mina – chan bonitos pantalones – alago la pelirroja

- gracias – contesto calmado el joven genio

- seguro que quedarían muy bien en el suelo de mi dormitorio –termino su piropo Kushin sonriente, Minato se erizo cuando escucho la continuación del inocente comentario

- ¡deja de burlarte de mi kushina! – grito desesperado, nervioso y sumamente rojo Minato, a Kushina su expresión le pareció adorable, así que decidió dejarle muy claras las cosas a su querido rayo amarillo, se acerco al rostro de Minato tanto que podía ver claramente sus hermosos ojos azules, se inclino hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse y sus respiraciones chocaban una con la otra.

- no me burlo, voy muy en serio porque acabo de encontrar al padre de mis hijos, Mi. na .to –susurro cerca de su oído cada palabra de su nombre mientras se acercaba lentamente a los tentadores labios del rubio con los que había soñado tantas veces, pero no pudo concretar su deseo por que fueron interrumpidos por el maestro- supe pervertido de Minato

- err este.. ¿interrumpo algo? - pregunto Jiraya mientras miaraba directamente a su mojigato alumno que, tal vez por lo que acababa de ver, no lo era tanto

- no nada Jiraya – sensei – respondió el rubio mientras continuaba sereno con su camino original atra vez del pasillo – entonces si interrumpí – suspiro Jiraya

Minato pudo continuar con su tarea sin ninguna otra interrupción, entrego sus reportes de las ultimas misiones y se retiro pero justo cuando pensó que su día continuaría sin ningún percance, en la puerta principal lo esperaba Kushina recargad en el marco, con una sonrisa tan angelical que no parecía ella misma.

- qué bueno que llegaste, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar - exclamo mientras daba un saltito para quedar justo en frente de Minato.

- no tenias razón para esperarme - dijo tranquli como siempre el rubio mientras camina hacia la salida de la imponente torre

- no, imaginate que sucedería si una loca fan te ataca y yo no estoy ahí para salvarte – contesto decidida Kushina

- sinceramente, tú eres un riesgo peor qué ese – Minato continuio caminando sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja pero iba lo suficientemente despacio para no separarse mucho por lo necesariamente rápido para no estar muy cerca porque él sabía que estar muy cerca de Kushina Uzumaki no era buena idea, esa mujer lo turbaba de una forma que ninguna otra podría siquiera llegar a imaginar

- Minato hay un secreto que te quiero comentar - Minato tras escuchar aquello paro en seco para darse vuelta y quedar cara a cara con le kunochi - soy lesbiana y al verte he empezado a dudar... ¿Me ayudas a cambiar Mina - chan? – pregunto Kushina coqueta y descaradamente mientras se mordía un labio

Minato casi se cae cuando ella le pregunto tal cosa y por milecima vez en el día se giro sonrojado para continuar su camino, no sin antes asegurarse de que Kushina lo seguía

- dime ¿por qué me dices todo esto? - pegunto muy serio Minato mientras se detenían en una calle despoblada de Konoha

Kushina sabia que era el momento oportuno para confesar todo lo que sentía por el hombre que tenia en frente, hizo acoplo de todo su valor para poder confesarse

-porque te amo – respondió muy roja Kushina, cuando Minato iba a decir algo ella lo interrumpió- no digas nada, solo quiero sacar todo lo que tengo en mi corazón - hizo una pausa para respirar muy hondo y continuo hablando – te quiero tanto que incluso me duele, pero más me duele pensar que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi por eso hasta ahora no me había atrevido a siquiera hablarte , pero justo hoy me encontré contigo por coincidencia y pensé que tal vez era una señalde o destino; probablemente sería mi única oportunidad para confesarme porque estoy segura que es mucho peor perder sin siquiera haber luchado y aunque tú me rechaces continuare amándote. Si la vida me diera un deseo, desearía volver a conocerte una y otra vez y nunca pe arrepentiría de nada. Si vivieras en el cielo, moriría para verte, porque ya ni mi vida misma me importa más que tú. Amo cada parte de ti, puede que no seas perfecto como todos piensan , pero tus defectos son tan encantadores que nadie los nota. Asi que te doy las gracias por permitirme amarte en secreto aunque tu no me am..- Kushina no pudo continuar hablando por la sorpres, sin previo aviso Minato la tenia rodeada por sus brazos mientras la mantenía lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo

- soy muy feliz Kushina, tú me haces muy feliz – susurro en su oído mientras la estrujaba aun más hacia el - siempre creí que solo yo me sentía así, que solo yo te amaba. Te amo desde que te vi el primer día en la academia, pero nunca tuve el valor de hablarte, así que decidí observarte de lejos sin embargo cuando te secuestraron no pude resistirlo, estaba tan preocupado que no pude obedecer las órdenes de Sarutobi – sama que me dijo que no debía intervenir, pero no podía quedarme y esperar sin saber nada de ti. Cuando te salve me sentí tan dichoso porque por fin, después de tantos años, tú te percataste de mi existencia pero después de eso no volvimos a hablar. Hoy cuando empezaste a hablarme de esa forma me puse realmente nervioso y no estaba seguro si lo hacías para bromear o si ocultabas algo detrás, pero ahora que lo sé no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie te separe de mi lado te guste o no. Te amo tanto Kushina -

Kushina no pudo controlar más sus lagrimas de felicidad y estas comenzaron a resbala por sus mejillas, separo su cara del pecho de Minato, él la miro mientras la tomaba de la cintura para luego besarla mientras ella se sujetaba de su gabardina tratando de no perder el equilibrio ni tampoco terminar aquel maravilloso momento con el que siempre había soñado. El beso empezó tierno como un ligero rose pero en seguida de convirtió en uno más apasionado; Kushina profundizo más el beso pero cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario para ambos se separaron. Kushina no estaba seguirá de si su pecho subía y bajaba como loco debido al palpitar de su corazón o la falta de aire.

- Te amo Minato- dijo Kushina mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del rubio

- Yo también te amo Kushina – respondió mientras la abrazaba aun más fuerte. Asi continuaron por unos minutos más, disfrutando del contanto entre ellos, pero entonces cierta necesidad se hizo presente para la pelirroja

- oye Mina – chan – hablo muy bajito la kunochi

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto muy calmado el rayo amarillo

- tengo ambre – dijo Kushina mientras que la confesión fue acompañada por el sonido de su estomago

- jajajaja, claro vamos a comer ramen ¿te parece?- Minato soltó a la pelirroja mientras caminaba tranquilo

- claro, hasta la pregunta ofende –

Caminaron por un rato hasta que lograron divisar a lo lejos un puesto ya muy conocido para ambos

-¡ hey Mina – chan! , jugamos a la basurita? yo me tiro al piso y tú me recoges.- dijo muy contenta Kushina mientras miraba inocente a Mianato con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

- Kusha ¿esa es forma de hablar para una dama? – pregunto divertido mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

- es la forma en que te expreso mi cariño – respondo mientras se giraba para colgarse del cuello del genio numero uno de Konoha

- entonces, yo te expresare el mio – dijo Minato mientras besaba a Kushina - Te amo

Asi empezó su historia de amor, nacidos para amarse, les guste o no.


	5. Ahora Chayanne

En esta ocaccion quise cambiar un poco yy use a Chayyannne ! tambien usare a otras canciones de arjona y otros

disculpen la tardanza es que tuve finaloes y fieste y un roillaso en fin, comentarios plis

Aqui quise poner un minato un poco diferente a lo usual esepero que lo noten y me den su opinion

* * *

**Provocame**

Todos los días era muy parecidos para nuestro rubio Hokage siguiendo una rutina diría que no cambiaba casi nunca, con los mismos trabajos, papeles, misiones que asignar y siempre la misma pelirroja que lo seguía como sombra tras sus pasos.

La primera vez que la encontró en Ichiruka Ramen, junto a Fugaku Uchiha, sus ojos se clavaron en el rubio, que regreso la mirada e hizo sonreír ala pelirroja. Desde aquel día ella es su obsesión, sabe que lo sigue por donde va y lo espía en cada rincón; pero lo que más extraña a Minato es que, puede percibirla tras él, pero aun así Kushina insiste en seguirlo en secreto y no comprende la razón.

Les escribe y no firma jamás, llama y no quiere hablar, le envía rosas y poemas de amor, por las cuales se gano muchas burlas de Uchiha y Hyuga además de su sensei, sumándole el hecho que no puede leer un libro sin dejar de sentirla a su alrededor, aun cuando ella intenta esconder su presencia, ¿Qué es lo que ocultara Kushina? ¿Por qué secretamente va y viene?

Minato trato de dejar de pensar en la Uzumaki por un rato para aclarar sus ideas pero justo cuando logra olvidarse de la hermosa mujer pelirroja que tiene en la cabeza ¡ahí está de nuevo, esa presencia furtiva de siempre! Minato trato de acelerar el paso para perderla por lo menos un rato, pero como siempre fue imposible, hasta que llego a la torre para continuar con su rutina.

Sinceramente Minato ya estaba fastidiado de ese juego porque, por más sorprendente que pareciera incluso para él, Minato se moría de ganas de que Kushiana lo enfrentara o más bien, como decía Jiraya, de que lo sedujera; a pesar de que para todos era muy evidente que el rubio estaba más que cautivado por la pelirroja y por sus extrañas demostraciones de cariño todos, menos Kushina. En este punto Minato aceptaría cualquier provocación para comerse a besos a Kushina por mínima que esta fuese, pero como iban las cosas eso tomaría mucho tiempo a menos que el tomara cartas en el asunto. Fue entonces que al rubio genio de Konoha se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Miro alrededor de su oficina para cerciorarse de que no hubiese intrusos cerca, hasta que se cercioró de no percibir otra presencia aparte de la de Kushina y la suya propia, entonces tomo aire y se levanto de su silla.

- Kushina, se que estas ahí, por favor sal – exigió el Hokage en tono serio y autoritario, muy diferente al normal tono tranquilo del rubio; al instante después de hablar, una cabellera roja entro por la ventana con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro - Uzumaki – san eh notado que últimamente me has estado rondando mucho y me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes algún asunto conmigo? ¿o es que las misiones que te he asignado no son las suficientes? – pregunto el hokage mientras levantaba una ceja para acercarse a Kushina

- bu..bub..bueno es que.. lo que sucede es.., no.. yo – Kushina no pudo articular palabra porque a cada segundo Minato se acercaba a ella mirándola fijamente con sus dos orbes azules y acorralándola contra su escritorio – deben ser imaginaciones tuyas Cuarto jejeje –rio nerviosa, mientras trataba de zafarse de la posición en la que estaba, pero Minato coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella para recargarlos con el escritorio acorralando ala kunochi a unos pocos centímetros de él y contra el escritorio.

- puede ser, pero hay algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención- prosiguió el cuanto, acercando su rostro al de Kushina - estos días alguien ha estado dejándome unas cartas anónimas y me ha llamado a mi casa sin decir absolutamente nada, y como tú has estado tras de mi penase que tal vez sabrías algo de esa persona o la habrás visto, quizás – la última palabra la pronuncio tan cerca de su oído que la pelirroja se estremeció

- no he visto a nadie de esa descripción a tu alrededor en estos días – dijo lo más serena que pudo la Uzumaki

- entonces si estuviste espiándome - exclamo triunfante el rubio y justo cuando la kunochi iba a brir la boca él se lo impidió – si mentiste en ello me pregunto ¿en que otra cosa mentiste Kushina? ¿segura que no sabes de quien se trata? – en esta ocacion Minato se acerco a Kusina hasta quedar a escasos milímetros. La pelirroja abrió los ojos de sorpresa y al instante giro su rostro tan rojo como su cabellera hacia la derecha

-¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas si ya lo sabes? – inquirió totalmente avergonzada Kushina, aun sin voltear su rostro

Minato tomo el rostro de Kshina con su mano para obligarla a mirarlo, mientras con su pulgar acariciaba sus labios y la miraba con intensidad –porque quiero oírlo de tus labios, porque quiero que me provoques para así poder corresponderte todo lo que tú me haces sentir con tu sola presencia, porque ya no puedo aguantar más tiempo este juego de las escondidas

Kushina no podía creer lo que oía del serio e impasible Minato Namikaze, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a ser así, pero de algo estaba segura, esta era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar se armo de valor para decir lo que el rubio anhelaba oír – yo soy quien esta tan enamorada de ti que incluso hablarte le da miedo de cometer una tontería y cuyo mayor temor es que llegues a odiarla por eso nunca te dije quien era porque si me rechazabas como a muchas otras no podría soportarlo, se que no parezco del tipo de persona tímida e insegura, pero cuando de se trata de ti ni yo misma me conozco, no puedo ser contigo como con los demás, porque no eres como cualquier otro y que eres más importante para mí que yo misma; no estoy segura si es esto lo que querías oír pero no tengo más para decir - finalizo Kushina mientras escondía el rostro para evitar la mirada de Minato, pero justo cuando iba a levantar la mirada el rubio la sorprendió al tomar su rostro u besarla suavemente.

El beso comenzó tierno, pero con forme avanzo tomo intensidad y se volvió más apasionado; Mniato levanto a Kushina por la cintura para sentarla en el escritorio mientras continuaba degustando sus labios con vehemencia, comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirroja, mientras esta se deshizo de la gabardina de Hokage que adornaba los hombros del rubio. Sus besos dejaron de limitarse a los labios y se extendieron por sus rostros y sus manos proporcionaban suaves caricias, Kushina se recostó sobre el ataviado escritorio mientras el rubio no se apartaba de besarla y acariciar sus muslos con sus manos, bajo la falda de la pelirroja, ella comenzó la tarea de desvestir al rubio pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de deshacerse de la camisa de este, el sonido de la puerta los saco se mundo donde solo ellos existían

Rápidamente tanto Minato como Kushina se enderezaron y arreglaron sus maltrechas ropas; mientras por la puerta iba entrando Fugaku con unos papeles en mano

-Minato, la junta del consejo va a empezar en 30 minutos, así que quiero tratar unas cuestiones con respecto a mi clan si no es mucha molestia Cuarto Hokage – hablo serio y conciso el Uchiha, pero en su rostro se notaba la sorpresa de ver al rubio y la pelirroja juntos, encerrados en una habitación; pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno.

- Claro Fugaku, emm.. Kushina nos vemos luego ¿sí? Para continuar con lo que estábamos – respondió y tranquilo Minato, Kushina asintió, pero cuando paso junto al rubio para salir por la puerta, él le susurro al oído para para que el pelinegro no escuchara - espero que continúes provocándome como hoy de ahora en adelante - ante el comentario Kushina se puso roja cual llama mientras Minato esbozaba una sonrisa de niño inocente, de oreja a oreja.

- ¡BAKA!- grito kushina mientras salía toda colorada de la oficina del Cuarto

- ¿Qué clase de asuntos tienen tu y Uzumaki? – inquirió El Uchiha con una ceja elevada

- eso no te interesa, pero si insistes en saber puedo darte una cita con el rasengan para explicártelo – respondió igual de sonriente. Pero ante la amenaza el Uchiha prefirió no hacer más comentarios al respecto, ya luego investigaría con Mikoto acerca del tema.


End file.
